


My heart is my armor

by accidentallybroken



Category: Original Work
Genre: Armor, Insecurity, Metaphors, Questions, Strength
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 21:05:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9677336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accidentallybroken/pseuds/accidentallybroken
Summary: He was relieved to be strong. But sometimes he wondered why.





	

       Sometimes it felt good to be strong. Or, maybe not good, but not bad. Relieved that blows could bounce of your armor, that you had learned your lesson, that emotions couldn't kill you any more.

      But other times, he wanted to scream at the unfairness of it all. Why? Why had these things happened? Why did he  _have_ to learn to be strong? Why did these things happen that destroyed him? 

     Strong kept him safe. But why did it have to be this way? Why was this the way he had to survive? 


End file.
